Sydney
"WAIT!! How about we talk to the necromancer? Find out what he wants?" Player: Tristin First Appearance: Lich Dane Height: 5'5" Weight: 110 pounds Age: 21 Class: Wizard 10 Race: Human Backstory: Left on the doorstep of The Azure Tower as an infant, I never knew my parents. Given the name Sydney, I was raised and taught by the Elder wizards of the tower. Due to my scrawny build, my name (or lack of a family name), and my craveness I was picked on by the other children. I had one friend, and older and more popular boy named Cierge, who protected me and taught me to always show kindness. But Cierge graduated early and left the tower. Alone at the age of 14 without my gaurdian the other students became relentless. I often retreated to the library, where I made new friends with the tomes there. At the age of 18, I ran away form the Tower, three years before I was meant to graduate. On my own with next to no worldly skills, I spent the next two years of mys life drifting from one large town to the next, sifting through the libraries to find any information I could. Learning the ways of the world through the paper on the shelves. Never being confident in myself or my capabilities I took the coward's way out of most situations, running and hiding from all confruntations. My only confidence came from the lure of knowledge. Sometimes that lure got me into trouble. Though my quest for knowledge has led me to meet some of my best friends, even if those friends aren't the best. Oj, is a little stuck up and proud, and a bit of an ass sometimes but he is the only fellow wizard. We often discuss spells and books together so he isn't that bad I guess. Ashira is kind to me most of the time, but I don't want to anger her for fear of my genitals. Bor is most of the time kind to me but I seem to be making him mad at me as of late. A few weeks ago I told him I was talking to some woman using magic. He punched me for some reason. Oh well. So we met this guy names Xaven. He's a necromancer and everyone seemed to be a bit racist towards him. I wanted to talk to him. He sometimes teaches me new spells. He tells me that one day I have to pay him back for his teachings. I don't know about that though, he doesn't seem very nice. I kinda understand why the others don't like him. But he has helped me out some. Then I went to hell. Somehow my spellbook got stolen. I might have overreacted and made a pact with a seventh level demon to get it back. My memories are a bit hazy there. Also I died apperently. Something about a spear to the intestines. All I remember is waking up on this really messed up island with some creep who called themselves the Puppet Master. But there was some weird, crazy, nightmare stuff happening. The people were weird and there were no good books. But the oddest thing was that after we killed the puppet guy (Bor smashed him with his hammer) things went white. This guy we met earlier appeared and offered everyone two doors. One led to freedom and life. And the other led to the truth about what was happening. After everyone went through the first door it was Bor and me alone. I stayed behind because I was curious. It's probably worth mentioning that the second door led to my death as well, so I went through that door. Then things got hazy, I don't remember much other than a wierd combination of light and dark. Then I woke up alive and well save for a bit of stomach pain. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:PCs Category:Humans Category:Casters Category:Beard Club